


【all耀】[ABO]黑羊皮手套

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), China/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	【all耀】[ABO]黑羊皮手套

※朝耀＋伊耀  
※是车，ABO设定下的AAxO  
※单纯一时爽产物，请不要深究剧情逻辑和角色心理  
※三人行预警，涉及鞭打、羞辱和强迫，可以接受的再往下（

“抓到他了吗？”这是亚瑟回到指挥中心大楼的第一句话。

回答他的是和他同一级别的指挥官费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯：“抓到了。人现在在审讯室。”

亚瑟一边摘下自己的军帽，一边跟着费里西安诺往审讯室的方向走。他们两人是这片辖域级别最高的指挥官，大楼里的其他军官在遇到他们的时候纷纷向他们行礼。

帝国和联邦以边界争端为导火索，已经断断续续开战了近五年了。他们差一点儿就能抓到在前几日一战中败北的联邦上将布拉金斯基了——如果不是他的贴身下属悄悄地与他们联系，说可以为他们提供上将行迹，之后在与他们接触的过程中提供了虚假情报，为布拉金斯基逃出他们的掌控范围提供了机会。

他们对对方的反叛不是没有怀疑，只是对方演得过分真实，使他们在不由得放松了警惕，才给了布拉金斯基逃脱的可能。在察觉对方提供的消息有误后，亚瑟立刻率领人马往其他方向追击，试图拦截，可惜并未能成功。

不过好在费里西安诺还是抓到了这位与他们私下联系提供假情报的下属——联邦上校王耀。他一直是布拉金斯基最得力的助手——这也是他们会被这样轻易蒙骗了的原因之一，谁能想到上将一直以来最信任最得重用的下属会这样铤而走险，甚至假意与他们接头，用自己换取了上将逃脱的唯一机会。

这不是亚瑟和费里西安诺第一次在王耀手上吃瘪了。算上新仇旧账，亚瑟忍不住对即将到来的审讯期待了起来。

王耀被前去与他接头的费里西安诺抓获后，便被关押在了地下最底层走廊尽头那间最高级别的审讯室，需要通过层层密码解锁和本人身份识别认证才能到达。他在这儿几乎可是说是插翅难逃。

费里西安诺的指纹和虹膜双重认证解锁了最后一扇门。

亚瑟一走进狭小的审讯室，就看到了被两条铁链分别拴住了手腕吊在墙壁上的王耀。这是亚瑟第一次这样近距离的看到他。他穿着联邦的黑色军服，被吊起的姿势使军服长袖微微下滑，露出一小截过分白皙的手腕。尽管被吊在墙上，他的背脊仍显得笔挺，军服上扣紧的腰带收束出他纤细的腰身。他的腿在军服装饰中显得细又直，黑色的长靴包裹着他紧实的小腿，勾勒出小腿弧度。虽然一直知道对方是个bate，但是对方的身形依旧比他想的更加纤细。他原本束着的长发有些散乱，但是依旧不妨碍看到他那张漂亮得令人意外的脸。他的睫毛又密又长，睫毛下一双沉金色的眼瞳，像是融化了的枫糖。

身后的门“叮”地一声自动关上了。

亚瑟走到了王耀的跟前，扬起一个带了一点嘲弄意味的笑容：“晚上好，王耀上校。”

虽然这一次的行动算不上成功，但是能捉到王耀，就也算不上一个彻底的失败。毕竟失去了王耀出谋划策的布拉金斯基，日后也会容易对付很多。

王耀没有说话，看向亚瑟的眼神冷漠而抗拒。

如果说一开始看到意大利军官走进来的时候，他心里还有一点侥幸的意味，那在看到紧跟在其后的英国人时，他的心就彻底沉了下去。他和费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯还有亚瑟·柯克兰都不止一次交过手，虽然意大利人的战术总是令他感到该死的难缠，但是他总是更为忌惮下手更狠的英国指挥官。

虽然说他在联络帝国士兵的时候，就已经知道自己这一次难逃一劫了——尽管他在上将面前信誓旦旦地许诺自己不会出事，但这是能让上将找到机会逃脱的唯一办法了，他不得不这样做——只是同时碰上费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯和亚瑟·柯克兰，是他预料中的下下签。

就在亚瑟打量着王耀那张写满了抗拒与不予回应的脸时，费里西安诺在一旁说道：“他被关到这边之后就一直没有说过话。”

亚瑟对此露出了不以为然的神色：“毕竟是联邦的上校，想来也该是块硬骨头。”他的视线转向另一侧墙上挂着的刑具，用挑剔的眼神挑选了起来，“不用点手段，只怕是什么也问不出来的。”

费里西安诺在这个时候从军服口袋里掏出了一支针管：“这是实验部那边新研制出来的药剂，据说有紊乱信息素的作用，对信息素气味不明显的bate而言也是相当强力的吐真剂，要用来试试吗？”

亚瑟毫不犹豫地从他手中接过了针管：“当然。你还能找到比现在更合适的使用场合吗？”

当亚瑟将药剂用注射器注入王耀的手腕时，他察觉到王耀竭力表现出冷漠与不在意的脸上流露出一丝慌张的痕迹。他心头隐隐升起一种恶作剧得逞般的快意。

“这种药需要多久起效？”他问道。

“很快。”费里西安诺答道，“摸约一刻钟的时间，他体内的信息素就会被药物扰乱。”

亚瑟踱步到另一侧墙边，近距离打量起墙上挂的各种刑具。

毫无疑问，他挑选的用具不多时就会在王耀的身上留下印记。

随着时间的流逝，他能感觉到王耀的情绪变得紧张起来，尽管他本人竭力掩饰这一点。

“现在说出布拉金斯基的逃跑路线，还来得及。”亚瑟一边伸手轻抚他偏好的刑具，一边故意这样说给王耀听——他当然知道王耀是不会屈服的，但他喜欢看到王耀脸上无法再全然做出毫不在意的冷漠镇定的样子。

“亚瑟，”费里西安诺却在这个时候忽然开口，“你有没有闻到什么味道？”他的鼻尖敏锐地动了动，“好像有什么香甜的味道。”

亚瑟的动作停顿了一下。

一经提醒，他也闻到了那个味道。

他的目光带了一点不确定和迟疑望向被吊在墙上的联邦上校：“——你不是bata？”

王耀抿嘴了嘴唇，依旧拒绝做出任何回应。

费里西安诺凑到他的颈边嗅了嗅：“没错，是他身上的味道。刚刚的药剂能够让对信息素敏感的omega迅速进入发情状态。”

亚瑟对这一突如其来被发现的事实几乎克制不住地弯起嘴角，露出一个充满了恶意的笑容：“联邦的王上校，居然是个隐藏起来的omega吗？我记得无论帝国还是联邦，都是禁止omega入伍的？”他紧紧地盯着王耀的脸，不愿意放过他脸上流露出的任何一点示弱的神色，“布拉金斯基知道你的身份吗？啊，他应该是知道的吧，他大概不仅一直为你提供源源不断的抑制剂，同时也帮你在军队里隐藏自己的身份吧？”

费里西安诺再一次用力嗅了嗅：“不过他身上omega的气味还很纯粹，应该没有被标记过。”

“他当然没有。”亚瑟从墙上拿下了他最后选定的软鞕，不急不缓地踱步了过来，“因为omega一旦被标记了，标记了他的alpha气味哪怕是抑制剂也遮掩不住。布拉金斯基既然要留他在军队里，当然不敢在他身上留下alpha的味道。”

他拿软鞕的鞕尾挑起王耀的下巴，微微眯起的眼睛弯起一个似笑非笑的弧度：“这块放在他嘴边他也不敢咬的肥肉，可就便宜了别人了。”

王耀依旧不置一词，但他的眼神终于不再全然只是冷漠与无视，流露出了一些其他的情绪。

“这是你最后的机会了，说出布拉金斯基到底逃往哪里了。”亚瑟看着他的眼神几乎是笃定地视他为囊中之物了，还带着捉弄的恶趣味，“你知道的，alpha想要对付omega的办法有很多。”他稍微停顿了一下，“尤其是一个，进入发情期的omega。”

从王耀身上散发出的甜腻的诱人香气越发显得浓郁。

但他咬紧了嘴唇，依旧竭力做出了冷漠而无动于衷的势态。

“啊……这就没办法了呢。”亚瑟说这话的时候，没有任何叹惋的语气，反倒充满了恶意的期待。

他和费里西安诺心照不宣地交换了一个眼神。

如果说当费里西安诺在解开王耀军装上衣衣扣，敞开他的上身军服时，王耀还能做到使自己的表情依旧不为所动。那么，当他接着解开他的腰带，脱下了他的军靴，将他的军裤与内裤一同拉下时，王耀终于无法继续维持自己的表情。他的脸上浮现出了隐忍的薄怒与羞耻。

他此时双臂张开被铁链拴在墙上，上身的黑色军装敞开着，露出光裸的胸膛和小腹，下身则一丝不苟完全赤裸着。他能够感觉到那两个alpha指挥官此刻正打量着他光裸身躯的毫不遮掩的目光。

他的肌肤是omega特有的白嫩与细腻，同时长年的军队生活又让他并不突兀的肌肉显得紧实，身上没有一丝赘肉，身材纤细而不孱弱。他的背很挺拔，并且腰细腿直。

王耀感觉自己在药物的作用下身体越来越热，每一口呼出的气都在缓慢升温。

亚瑟在这个时候挥动了一下手中的软鞕，软鞕撕开空气发出一声清脆的声响。

“你可以在任何你想说的时候喊停。”

这是在亚瑟将鞭子朝他挥来前，说的最后一句话。

亚瑟的鞭子挥得很准，鞭子擦着王耀的乳尖“啪”地一下打在他的胸口。Omega的肌肤过于柔嫩，软鞕轻而易举地就在上面留下了一条红色的鞭痕。那一处的肌肤轻微的红肿了起来。

但他的鞭打的力道其实比王耀预料中的要小很多，的确有点疼，这种疼痛并不仅仅是在被打中的瞬间，在鞭子过去之后红肿起来的肌肤痛感渐渐加重，但尚在王耀的忍受范围之内。

当下一鞕再一次稳稳地擦着他的乳尖扫过时，王耀明白了亚瑟的意图。

——羞辱他的意味，远大于让他感到疼痛。

几鞭之后，王耀渐渐地在发热的身体之中感觉到鞭打不仅仅带来了痛楚——这种疼痛中还掺杂着了某种难以言喻的快感，他的乳尖完全不受意识控制地挺立了起来。被鞭打的地方，仿佛

是浑身发烫而无处释放热气的身体终于找到的释放口，比以往任何时候都感觉倍加鲜明——无论是痛感还是快感。

他听见亚瑟发出了一声嘲弄的嗤笑声。

王耀羞耻得紧紧地咬住了自己的牙关。

下一鞕完全出乎他意料地抽打在了他的大腿内侧，轻擦着他的性器扫过。大腿内侧的肌肤比他想的更加敏感，他压抑不住地喘息了一声。他同时察觉到了在亚瑟对大腿内侧的抽打下，自己的性器完全违抗自己的意识渐渐地硬挺了起来。

空气中omega的信息素气味愈发显得浓郁而甜腻。

他想不到能有什么事情能比敌方指挥官的鞭打让他产生快感到性器勃起更使人感到耻辱的了。

但是他之后就意识到了。还是有的。

随着鞭打带来的夹杂着痛楚的独特快感，他感觉自己的身体越来越热。Omega的身体本能使他的后穴开始不由自主地收缩起来，渴求着能有什么东西来将身体填满。

当他听到费里西安诺的声音说“亚瑟，他好像被你打湿了”的时候，他感觉自己的大脑一瞬间因为羞耻感而炸开了。他的后穴因为渴求而分泌出的过多的体液从穴口淌出，顺着股缝淌下，又沿着大腿内侧缓缓流下。

亚瑟在这个时候停止了鞭打。

他手持着软鞕走了过来。

如果亚瑟的目的从一开始就是企图羞辱他的话，那他成功了。

亚瑟用另一只手空着的手捏住了王耀的下巴，他的手上还带着黑色军服手套，王耀能感觉到紧贴着他的下巴的羊皮手套的光洁质感。

尽管身体在药物和鞭打的双重刺激下违背着他的心意表现出了顺从，但这并不意味着他会就此屈服。他在望向亚瑟的时候，因为进入发情状态而眼角微微泛红，只是他的眼神依旧锐利而充满抗拒，甚至在对上亚瑟的时候带上了一点嘲弄意味——作为一个alpha即便在这样的情况下也无法使他一个omega彻底屈服的嘲弄。

他知道自己这样做会彻底激怒亚瑟。只是他忍不住这样还击，作为对方击破了他羞耻心的回礼。

亚瑟脸上那种胜券在握般从容的笑容消失了，盯着王耀的瞳色明暗难辨。

他松开了王耀的下巴，继而戴着羊皮手套的手一反手就扇在了王耀的脸上。他下手很快，王耀甚至没有来得及反应过来，就被打得头偏向了一侧。他感觉到侧脸的疼痛，但是和之前的鞭打一样，亚瑟并没有下了狠劲，这一巴掌更多的带有羞辱和警告的意味。以及些许的色情讯号。

戴着黑色军服手套的手指接着毫不客气地伸进了他的嘴里，有些粗鲁地勾搅他的舌头。亚瑟的手套被他口中的津液弄得湿漉漉的。在手指的搅弄下，他无法合上自己的嘴唇，口中的津液顺着嘴角缓缓滑落。他听到亚瑟的声音冷冷地响起：“看来得让你真正认识一下alpha对omega而言意味着什么。”

费里西安诺配合将王耀手上的铁链从墙上取了下来，将他从墙上放了下来。

双手依旧被铁链束缚的王耀很快被按在了地上。

地板很凉。

英国人动作粗暴地掰开他的双腿就挤了进来。而那个意大利人还按着他的双手，令他无法反抗。

亚瑟没有给予任何扩张，性器就直接顶进了他已经湿乎乎的后穴。他的后穴因为发情期而湿软得不成样子，亚瑟在插入得非常轻易，几乎没有碰到什么阻滞。并且后穴在他一插入就热切地包裹住了他的性器。他甚至双手抓着他的柔嫩的臀瓣，揉捏着往两边掰开，好让他的性器顶入的更深。随着性器的深深顶入，王耀能感觉到英国指挥官那清冷的alpha信息素也跟着冲进了他的体内。冷冽的信息素气味像是大不列颠岛屿冬日的冷雨。体内鲜明的被对方性器插入的感觉和对方信息素毫不留情的渗入，让王耀清楚的感知到自己在被一个alpha占有。

就在他咬着嘴唇颤栗着的时候，意大利人抓住了他因为羞耻与恼怒无从宣泄而紧握成拳的手。他动作轻柔而不容拒绝地掰开了王耀的手，而后含住了他的手指。他一根一根地舔舐王耀白皙而修长的手指。他的口腔温暖而湿润，含住了手指舔弄的动作缓慢而黏腻，将王耀的每一根手指都舔的湿漉漉的。

连手指都被人掌控、无从找到任何宣泄口的王耀愈发觉得难捱起来。

意大利人又接着凑过来黏糊糊地亲吻他的嘴唇、挑弄他的唇舌，不让他继续紧咬着自己的双唇。他的信息素相比亚瑟的显得温热而黏人，令人想到充满阳光的地中海海滨。

亚瑟在他体内冲撞的动作粗暴而有力，伴随着疼痛的快感让他身体乐此不疲，而费里西安诺顺着他的脖颈亲吻舔舐他的锁骨、胸口直至小腹的动作则湿热而黏腻，更加直接地挑起他的情欲，被alpha有力舔舐过的地方都升腾起绵密的快感，尤其舔舐在鞭痕处的时候，疼痛与快慰掺杂着给他带来独特的体验。

两种不同气息的信息素在他体内冲撞起来，给他带来痛苦的同时，又勾出一种别样的快感。

狭小的审讯室里，omega甜腻而浓郁的信息素气味几乎要滴出蜜来。

他难抑地喘息着，身体不由自主地在快感中颤栗起来。

然而当亚瑟的性器突然撞击在了他生殖腔的腔口上时，他低低地尖叫了一声，本能地弓起了小腹。他这一剧烈的抗拒反应，使亚瑟毫不留情地按住并摊平了他的小腹，继而又一次重重地顶撞在柔嫩而敏感的腔口。

“唔啊——”王耀再也难以承受地发出了一声低长的呻吟声，他不断扭动着小腹想从亚瑟的身下挣脱开来。但他的反抗立刻被两个alpha强势镇压了，腔口被alpha的性器几近粗暴地顶开，随着性器在生殖腔内的深入，腔口被一点点的撑开，只能无助地咬紧了顶入其中的性器，同时有大量体液从腔口溢出。

亚瑟不再说话，只是狠狠地在湿软的生殖腔内抽插了起来。

生殖腔作为omega最为隐秘而敏感的地方，每一次的抽插顶弄都在王耀的体内爆发出巨大的快感。体液不断从他的腔口溢出，又从穴口滴落。他自己都能听见伴随着英国人毫不留情的抽插产生的肉体撞击的声音和黏腻到淫靡的水声。

他因为快感而几近无法思考。他还听见自己一声比一声更加绵长而甜腻的呻吟声。生理性快感带来的泪水模糊了他的视线。

他最后听见自己尖叫了一声，接着前后同时达到了高潮，前端无人抚弄的性器射了出来，后穴更是剧烈地收缩着喷涌出大股大股的体液。

王耀是在高潮的快感渐渐退去后，才意识到自己刚刚在被操弄中哭着尖叫着高潮了。耻辱与羞愧感几乎让他无力思考。

亚瑟在他高潮后尤其敏感的后穴抽插了几下之后射在了他的体内。

他才松开王耀，不等王耀喘口气，费里西安诺就接着插入了他的后穴里，开始顶弄起来。

亚瑟摘下了自己被弄得黏腻不堪的黑羊皮手套，将赤裸的手指伸进了王耀的口腔搅弄。他看着王耀的视线里满是嘲弄：“高潮的这么快，很爽吗？”

“呃啊……”费里西安诺在这个时候也顶进了王耀的生殖腔，亚瑟只得到了一声带着哭腔的呻吟声作为回复。

从未经人造访的omega精贵的生殖腔在短时间内连续遭到两个不同的alpha的抽插，气息全然不同的两种信息素在他体内冲撞着，令王耀痛苦地喘息呻吟着，这种痛苦又同时伴随着他难以承受的强烈快感。

费里西安诺的动作比亚瑟的要温柔很多，他不像亚瑟那样大开大合地操干，而是更加黏腻地顶弄，他在撑开生殖腔的时候动作缓慢而不容抗拒，使王耀更加清晰的感觉到自己的身体内部被alpha完全打开了。

“真棒……”他听见意大利人的夸赞声，“生殖腔里面又湿软又热情……”

他几乎想捂住自己的耳朵，不去听这种令他感到耻辱的对他身体的夸赞。

哪怕身体沉沦于快感，他每每被顶开生殖腔的时候，脸上也依旧会流露出挣扎着抗拒的神色。

“放心，在发情期结束之前，我们不会标记你的。”——omega一旦被标记，会迅速结束发情期。

他感觉到亚瑟轻轻地用光裸的手掌拍了拍他的脸颊，低低的嗓音里充满了不加掩饰的戏弄与恶意：“好好享受这几天吧。”


End file.
